


Boy King

by jmtorres



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fenton Death Sheep From Hell, Gen, Humor, Tom Smith - Freeform, Vividcon, so much blood, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: Sam Winchester, the Death Sheep from Hell. (Not another vid about Sam's Angsty Hair.)





	Boy King

Title: The Boy King  
Vidder: jmtorres (with an assist from niqaeli)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Song: Sheep Marketing Ploy by [Tom Smith](http://tomsmithonline.com/)  
Warnings: Dude, it's Supernatural. [Specific warnings here.](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1501234.html)  
Summary: Sam Winchester, the Death Sheep from Hell.

Download link (please right-click/save-as): [The Boy King](http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-supernatural-boyking.avi). (27MB avi) (Link updated 18 April 2019)

Originally posted on [dreamwidth.](https://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1512290.html)


End file.
